The overhaul of internal combustion engines is an expensive, difficult and time-consuming process. Virtually all internal combustion engines include valves which are operated against spring pressure, and there are at least two valves for each cylinder. Thus, in order to disassemble and reassemble the engine, and specifically the cylinder head, means must be provided to manipulate the valves so that the springs can be removed or attached. These springs are fairly stiff and require a considerable amount of force to be applied to the valve by way of a specialized clamp. This clamp spans a portion of the cylinder head so that it reaches both the valve face and the spring, simultaneously lifting the valve and compressing the spring. Since engines are configured in many different ways, valve locations can vary so that a clamp is required for each type of engine to be serviced, and different valves within a single engine introduce further variables and requirements due to the shape of the engine. This can result in considerable expense to a mechanic just to have one clamp for each valve arrangement. Further, if the mechanic only has one clamp for a particular valve arrangement, the valves must be disassembled/reassembled serially, making the procedure tedious and time consuming. Thus, duplicate tools may be required. The added tool and labor costs contribute to the time and expense involved in an engine overhaul. Also, the application of a tool directly to the valve face may damage or bend the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,649 of Cerlo discloses a balloon at the end of a wand which can be inserted into the spark plug hole in the cylinder head. Inflation of the balloon presses the valve outward. While this procedure provides some time savings in that it doesn't require removal of the cylinder head from the block, it does require specialized tools which may be unreliable. Also, it is very rare that work is done on engine valves without removing the cylinder head, so the applications of Cerlo's method are limited.
The cost of automobiles has increased dramatically in recent years such that car owners tend to keep their cars longer. This will result in greater demand for engine overhauls. A time and cost saving apparatus and procedure for facilitating engine disassembly and assembly would be desirable to make such service easier and more affordable. It is to such an apparatus and method that the present invention is directed.